A new Dauntless
by Zammiepercabethfourtris
Summary: Just a little fic. of mine. Takes place in Allegiant. What if Tris had survived? If you haven't read Allegiant you should read that first. Please Read and Review. Rated T for now, that may change later. The first chapter is probably actually K . Will is still alive in this as well as Uriah are Tori. Sorry could leave them out, it would be too sad. Gotta keep it happy. Thanks. ;)
1. Waking Up

Bang, a gun goes off. I feel a strong pain in my side then everything fades to black.

White light, I close my eyes, but the light is so strong it finds it's way through my eye lids. A needle is stuck into my arm and I fall asleep again.

Yelling, a few people are yelling. One of them sounds life Tobias and the other is Christiana. Wait, Tobias where is he? I open my eyes and look around and see I am in an infirmary. There is a nurse across the room wearing all black. It is how I know I am in Dauntless, the only nurses who would ever wear black is the Dauntless ones. Wait, how the hell did I get all the way back to Dauntless, it feels like minutes since I was shot. I try to sit up quietly, but I end up groaning a bit more than planned, my side kills. The nurse turns around and walks over to me.

(Nurse in _Italics_, Tris regular)

"_Hello, how are you Tris_?"

"Am I in Dauntless? What time is it? Where is Four? What happened?"

"_No you are not in Dauntless_. _It is 4:23 PM. Four just went to the cafeteria. And for what happened, I think Tobias should explain that to you later."_

"_How are you? I need to know so I can document it._"

"I am okay, I think. Can you tell Four to come here ASAP?"

_"Yes, I will be right back."_

(Should I continue? Please tell me in the comments if you have any suggestions. I will explain more in the next chapter. Should I switch POVs? If so Tobias? Christana? Caleb? Other awesome people?)

-Zammiepercabethfourtris ;)  
>Love for all my followerspeople who read my stories. Thanks. ? ﾟﾘﾘ


	2. The Reunion Part 1

Hi guys, I am back! Hope everyone liked the last chapter. Thanks to all that commented/favorited/followed/looked at my profile. Thanks. Anyway enough jabber here is chapter 2!  
>-<p>

Tobias POV

A nurse walks up to me and and taps me on the shoulder. (Four in Bold. Nurse in Italics)  
>"<strong>Yes, you need something<strong>?" I say. She says, "_You are Tobias right?_" "**Yes I am." "**_Um, Tris wants you._"** "She is awake**?" "_Yes, she woke up 5 minutes ago._**" Where is she?" **_"She is her room._" Tobias leans over and says something to Christiana who just noticed the nurse. (Christina underlined.) "Can I come too? I am her best friend." _"Sure, now both of you follow me."_ They walk in silence down the hall and stop at a door with a clipboard hung on the door that says Beatrice (Tris) Prior. We pause and brace ourselves for the worst as we slowly enter. She lays on a bed surrounded with machines. Her hair is spread out and she looks angelic, even though she is paler and skinnier than before.

"Tris" I whisper as I approach the bed. She opens her eyes and turns to look at me. Her blue eyes take my breath away every time. "Four" she croaks, her throat dry. I reach out and take her small hand in mine. Christina walks over with a glass of water for Tris. She hands Tris the glass. When Tris tips the glass to her lips it tilts a little too much and spills. She laughs and finally drinks the water. Christina and Tris talk while I grab napkins to clean up the spilt water. When I come back 10 minutes later Christina is giving Tris a hug and she whispers something in Tris's ear the makes her blush and giggle.

I walk up to Tris. She asks "What day is it?" I answer "the 26th." Tris asks "what month?" I reply "April" "A month" she mutters to herself, a "month." "I was out for a month."


	3. Where are we?

An: Hey everybody, I'm back! Hope you all are having a good day/week. Sorry I went MIA, I was just really busy. Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine and all of the plot prior to the story is Veronica Roth's.

- Tris POV

"Where are we?" I ask. "Um, about that..." Tobias says "What? Where are we? What happened after?" I say. "The where I will explain later, but I can tell you what happened after. It turns out Caleb was behind David when he shot you, upon seeing you fall he shot David in the back and killed him. He wasn't immune to the gasses though..." "He is d... d... dead?" "Yes, he died and saved you." "Why, why would he?" "We don't know exactly, but he left not that said "I am so sorry Beatrice, remember I love you." "He wanted to make up for what happened at the Erudite! Why can't you tell me where we are?" Tris said. "Because it is not yet named." "Huh, what is that supposed to mean? Stop being so damn cryptic!" "We are in a small town made of all former Dauntless members. It has not been named, but as of now we are calling it "A New Dauntless."

- An: Sorry it is so short, but I have a giant writers block. Also, I have a giant school research project now which is taking up most of my time. Please leave a review with some ideas. I hope to update again by the end of the week.


End file.
